Life with a TARDIS season 1
by pokemon2471
Summary: Kevin Gold is just an average college graduate, with a secret. That secret is that he owns his very own TARDIS and protects Earth from alien threats. Follow his adventures with him and his friends as they explore the whole universe without even leaving Earth.
1. What a Life

**Welcome to my newest series. This has been an idea that has been in my head for a year or two now. Basically it is about what would happen if an Earth person had been given a TARDIS. In this "universe" the time war never happened and the Doctor doesn't look the same as his on screen counterparts. But after a couple of stories this will have all Doctor Who type aliens in it. So enjoy!**

 **Life with a TARDIS**

 **Season 1 Episode 1**

"So are you ready for our reunion tomorrow?" Troy Combs asked.

"I've been ready for this for months." Kevin Gold stated while sipping his tea and talking about their coming up reunion with high school and college friends that had been planned for months.

Kevin and Troy were eating at a local restaurant together for the first time since they both had graduated college. Well Troy had graduated a couple of months previously while his best friend Troy had graduated six months prior even though they had gone to the same school at the same time. They lived in the same town and had known each other for years even before college. But since Troy had gotten a job soon after graduating they hadn't seen much of each other. Today was first day they saw each other since Kevin graduated two months prior.

Kevin was 5'6 with redish blond hair. He was slim wearing a red shirt and jeans. Troy seemed to be like him but was a few inches taller but just as thin. His hair was dark, almost black but had a light tinge to it. He was wearing a grey t-shirt and jeans as well.

"So when are you getting into the workforce? That criminal justice degree isn't going to be much help without putting your experience to it." Troy asked smirking eating part of his burger after asking. It had been a question Kevin got asked a bit. It was also the question he avoided the most.

"I don't know. I would like to relax before I have to get into another commitment that is sure to stress me out like college did."

"Well don't hold off to long. Eventually you will need to make money for yourself." But Kevin just let the discussion drift off there. It wasn't his favorite thing to talk about.

After another twenty minutes of talking about how their lives were going and promising to stay in touch with each other and hang out more they soon found themselves in front of the restaurant parting ways.

"Need a ride?" Troy said.

"Nope it's only a ten minute walk to home. I need the exercise anyway." Kevin replied. Troy laughed.

"You mean the guy that has been a steady 125 pounds since high school needs exercise. Alright see ya dude." While Troy went to his car and immediately drove off Kevin went around the building and set his eyes on a blue police call box.

"Gosh how would he react to knowing my life?" He pulled out a grey colored key and inserted it into the lock on the door. Turning it and opening the door he was greeted with a whole new world.

The statement of it was bigger on the inside still blew his mind and even a couple of times he still ran back outside to check that it was true. He still couldn't believe that it was close to four years that a mystery man from outer space gave him his own TARDIS. The deal was though that he had to fight alien threats on Earth that were less apparent. He quickly agreed and that was history.

The inside was quite elaborate. There were two rings. On the outer ring was very expensive looking furniture in sets around the ring. The walls were a neat crimson color. There were a couple of couches that had a wooden table in the middle of them. Another place that had five chairs in a semi-circle. Another that had a couple of couches in front of what looked to be a fireplace. There was a door right next to the fireplace as well. Between all the sitting places had little bookshelves with books and other knickknacks on them. But what was impressive was the inner ring. The inner ring was higher up on a platform with a couple of stairs on two sides leading up. Surrounding it were metal railings protecting people from falling off. In the center was the console for the TARDIS. It was bronze plated and high-tech looking. Coming up from the center was a solid white column covered in different colored lights. It looked incredibly high tech.

"How was your lunch outing?" A guy was sitting near the fireplace reading a magazine but immediately put it down on an end table. The guy was 5'11 with dark short hair and green eyes. He was wearing a green wooly sweater with jeans. He got up and started following Kevin who was heading towards the center console.

"It was nice to catch up. But Darko I would like to know how is the research going for the Planatroids?" Kevin walked around the console until he got all the way around and pulled a lever downwards. Suddenly with a loud thud, a rumble that shook the console room, and a whooshing sound the column in the center started to rise and fall. Darko started pushing buttons and doing other things on the console as well.

"Well radar states that their ship is still on the dark side of the moon. So far no message from them but tomorrow it will be two weeks since they were in the solar system and there doesn't seem to be any pushing for them to leave."

"I don't like it. Hopefully we won't have to get forceful with them. Plus I have the reunion tomorrow so I will be out of action for most of the day." Kevin said flipping a couple of switches as the ship lurched.

"Well it's not like I haven't gone solo before." Darko said holding onto the console.

"Hopefully you won't have to. Hang on we are here," Kevin flipped the first lever he pulled upwards and the whooshing stopped with a thud sound. He bounded down from the console platform towards the TARDIS doors. "If they cause trouble though its not going to be easy."

"Is it ever easy?" Darko stated flatly.

The next morning was not as eventful which was a relief to Kevin. For a couple of hours before he had to leave Kevin did some work on the TARDIS while Darko checked up on alien threats. About ten minutes before they had to leave a there was a knock on the TARDIS door. Kevin went around the console and pressed a button which unlocked the door. Opening it up and coming in was an older looking woman wearing a blue shirt and jeans. She wasn't surprised walking into the large interior.

"Hi mom, we'll be leaving in just a few minutes." Kevin said looking at the screen that was attached to the console.

Kevin's mom and dad had known about the TARDIS from pretty much day one. While it took them a bit for them to get comfortable with the alien fighting but they loved traveling in it and at times had helped out.

"How is your latest work going?" She asked coming up the console level and leaning against the railing.

"So far the Planetoids haven't showed any hostile actions to Earth. They are just staying beyond sight. Hopefully they will just leave and go back to Planetoid-3." Kevin said. Darko came up to the console area carrying a book.

"I am ready to go when you are."

"Well then it's time for me to go. Just be careful. Also keep the sonic on you at all time." Kevin reached into his grey sweatshirt pocket and pulled out a green thin cylindrical device with a purple light on the end. Just to show it worked he pressed a button on the side and it gave a sound between a hum and a buzz like noise. Smiling she hugged Kevin before leaving the ship. When the doors shut Darko came around the console and pulled a lever down which activated the center column moving it up and down.

"We have arrived at the park twenty minutes early so you are the first here and no one will have to ask how you got here." Darko said pulling a lever upwards landing the TARDIS in whatever spot it landed in.

"Good. I don't know how long it will be." Kevin stated walking towards the doors of the TARDIS.

"Don't worry. I can certainly find things to do if I get bored, which won't happen." Darko stated leaning over the railing.

Kevin chuckled leaving the TARDIS and heading into the park. The ship had been parked behind a maintenance shed but even if someone did see it, it had ways of staying hidden so people wouldn't question why a bright blue police box was just there. He was only there for ten minutes before one of his friends showed up.

Chris Griffin was one of Kevin's friends from college he had been introduced through Troy. Troy and Chris had been roommates when they both were at college. Soon enough Troy had introduced Chris to Kevin. Then Kevin and Chris became friends. Chris though of the group only knew Kevin, Troy and Troy's girlfriend.

Chris was taller than Kevin and Troy and was a lot bulkier than him as well. He has dirty blond hair and was wearing a dark red and grey shirt and basketball shorts. He was also a people person and once he found where Kevin was he immediately went over to him and said hello. Soon enough the rest of his friends showed up.

Melissa Jackson and Troy came in next. Melissa was Troy's girlfriend since early in their college careers. She had long curly blond hair and brown eyes and was a few inches shorter than Troy and just as thin. She was wearing a pink shirt with a fancy design and shorts.

Emmaline Mcmillion was next who happened to be a high school friend of Kevin and Troys. She was the same height and size as Melissa. A difference between the two was Emmaline had shorter straighter darker hair and she was wearing a long purple shirt and shorts.

Next up were Julie Lopez and Craig Lambert. Julie and Craig were best friends in their high school and had gone to the same college as Kevin. Julie was Kevin's height and had curly dark hair that had some red hair dye in it. She was wearing a button down red and black flannel shirt with jeans. Craig was Troy's height and had real short dirty blond hair. He was a bit bigger than Troy. He was wearing a grey t-shirt with some logo on it and jeans.

Everyone greeted each other and immediately started walking around the park either introducing themselves to everyone or catching up with the events of their lives since they last saw each other. Soon enough they went into a wooden area away from the rest of the park and soon enough were the only ones they could see. A few minutes later they could hear a buzzing sound which no one could seem to locate, no one except Kevin.

"We really should get going." Kevin said nervously. But it was too late. Soon enough in a mysterious blue light four machine type creatures appeared in a straight line next to one another. Everyone looked at the creatures with armament and fright. But Kevin looked terrified of them and immediately went to a position in between his friends and the creatures.

"Guys we really need to get out of here," Kevin said trying to push his friends away from the creatures. But then one of the ones in the middle raised an armored arm which had a weird hole in it which starts glowing. Quickly Kevin brought out his sonic screwdriver and it made a buzzing sound which quickly made the attacking metal creature freeze up. "Go!" Kevin screamed turning around and pushing his friends who didn't need to be told again to get moving.

They quickly got out of the forest but wasn't sure what to do next. Kevin pushed them towards the maintenance shed where the TARDIS was parked. They came around the shed and everyone froze where they were looking at the blue box in front of them while Kevin quickly ran up with a key unlocking the door.

"Wait what is." Craig said in shock but was quickly cut off since one of the creatures had come out from the woods and spotted them.

"Get inside." Kevin said opening the door wider. While the rest of the group was uncertain they didn't need to weight the pros and cons between a strange box and a stranger creature coming towards them and so all of them ran inside the TARDIS with Kevin closing the door behind them.

To say everyone but Kevin was stunned would have been an understatement. They were either looking around with amazement or had the most stunned look on their face not being able to register what was going on.

"Hey you are back sooner," The voice trailed off from the console area as Darko looked over the railing.

"No time to talk, dematerialize. Dematerialize!" Kevin said quickly running to the console area. Darko wasted no time rushing around the console and pulling a lever. The TARDIS shuttered and then a whooshing sound started.

"So now what is going on?" Darko said moving around the console pushing buttons and flipping switches.

"Planetoids showed up in the middle of our reunion," he trailed off realizing that his friends were in the TARDIS still with shocked looks on their faces.

"What is all of this?" Troy asked shocked with Melissa clutching his arm tightly.

"Don't tell me that Doctor Who is actually real?" Chris asked. He was talking about the popular British science fiction TV show which Kevin found out was actually based on everything that was going on.

"Ok I know this is all surprising and you don't know what is going on but I promise when all of this is over I will tell you all about it," Kevin said addressing them but turned to Darko. "We are heading to an abandoned factory nearby. I want to draw the Planetoids away from people and deal with them where no one is going to get hurt," He flipped a switch and looked at the computer screen on the console. "And we are here." He flipped a lever upwards and suddenly the whooshing stopped. He ran off from the console area to the doors with his friends following. Exiting the TARDIS they entered an old room that was covered in dust, dirt and metal objects that scattered around the floor.

Kevin looked around while he went back and pulled the door to the TARDIS closed and pulled out a cell phone. He dialed a number and immediately pocketed the phone. A few seconds later the same blue light before appeared and the same four Planetoids appeared before them.

"You are the owner of the travel machine? You are the greatest threat to us. You will be eliminated." The same Planetoid who tried to attacked them before said with a mechanical sound to it.

Kevin quickly pulled out his sonic. "Now Darko." Soon enough the TARDIS started to dematerialize behind them. Kevin's friends all looked behind them in shock, seeing the machine that brought them there disappear. "Well the real threat to you is the TARDIS, an alien machine that has more power than anything seen on Earth. That is what you should go after. I am just a guy with a screwdriver." The machines made noises that sounded like they were whispering amongst each other. Everyone though was tense. Kevin was the most tense clutching his screwdriver extremely tightly.

Soon enough the machines got quiet and the one that spoke before spoke again. "We will go after the machine." They started to glow the same blue light from before. Kevin quickly raised the sonic screwdriver up and it started to buzz as the Planetoids disappeared. Soon enough the aliens disappeared and Kevin reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. Hitting a button he spoke into it.

"Darko are they following you?" There was no response for a few seconds until.

 _"They stopped following me. There is no more Planetoid signal at all. I am coming back for you."_ Darko said. Kevin shut off his phone and faced his friends.

"I am sorry I had to drag you all in this. This isn't how I wanted to show you this double life of mine but it was unavoidable. But I promise to tell you everything as soon as we get back into the TARDIS." Noone responded to what he said as the TARDIS started to materialize back in the same spot it disappeared from. Troy waved his hand for Kevin to take the lead for them. He opened the doors and they all walked into the TARDIS. Shutting the door the familiar whooshing noise filled the room.

Kevin started walking towards the sitting area that was in front of the fireplace. He stood in between the console and the outer edge of the TARDIS that had the fireplace on it with him facing the couches while his friends sat down facing him. "So I am not sure where I should start?" He said.

"Why not tell us what those things were." Julie stated. It was a good start.

"Those were Planetoids. They are an alien race of androids that get their power from a planet's resources that they concur. I am assuming they were here to get Earth's resources and make a brand new generation of Planetoids."

"Ok so what's stopping them from coming back?" Chris interjected. "I mean you said they were gone but how do you know they are gone for good?"

"Well I have a good idea they won't be coming back for a while. You see I used the sonic screwdriver," He pulled out the sonic showing it to them. "To wipe there memory banks while they were in teleport. So essentially I made it so they teleported away and left their memory behind. I thought it was quite genius." Kevin said smiling. Everyone else looked stunned. His smile just went away gradually realizing that everyone wasn't as excited as he was.

"Are you an alien?" Troy asked blatantly. This came as a shock to Kevin and realized how overwhelming this must have been to them and then realized how he went about this all wrong.

"No I am a human being like all of you." Kevin said gently.

"Then how do you have all of this?" Emmaline asked.

"I was given it. When you said this was like Doctor Who you weren't far off. The Doctor and all the aliens apart of the show are real. The Doctor one day four years ago somehow found me out and gave me a TARDIS. Since then I've been working here with Darko to help with all the alien threat around Earth." Kevin explained.

"So who is he?" Troy said pointing up at Darko who was moving around the console but faced the group when realized he was the one talked about.

"I am basically the essence of the TARDIS. I was created with the energy of the TARDIS. I am the mind of the TARDIS with human qualities." Darko interjected which basically left everyone silent since he just admitted that he wasn't really all that human.

"So now the only question is, who wants to travel and help me out?" Kevin said smiling.

 **Thank you for reading and please review and tell me what you thought.**


	2. To Help out a Friend

**Here is the second episode of Life with a TARDIS. This will be the first two part episode and the final story that will have made up aliens. I hope you enjoy it**

 **Life with a TARDIS**

 **To Help a Friend Out (Season 1 Episode 2)**

"Seriously, how could they all have said no?" I said as I jabbed at a couple of buttons on the TARDIS console and it rocked around. "Why would anyone want to give up all of this?" I said putting out my hands to showcase the living room/library/seating area that was located around the console area.

"I don't think they gave it up, but more so were overwhelmed" Darko stated making sure to stay away from me as I had my rant. It had been my fourth one in five days and I still was amazed that my closest friends decided to stay with their lives instead of wanting to help me out. The minute they had said that they wanted to be dropped back at the park, they left without a lot of words exchanged between any of us. The more amazing thing that happened was that no one contacted me in the five days since then and so I went back to my thing, defending the Earth from alien threats.

"Well it doesn't matter why, I've moved on," of course it never was that easy. I knew the minute they wanted to see me I would be there in a flash. Suddenly the phone rang that was on the console. I quickly hit a button that allowed it to be answered but put it on speaker phone so I wouldn't have to hold a phone and pilot at the same time. "Hello." I said.

 _"Kevin hi, how are you?"_ that voice was the last voice I expected to hear. My best friend Troy Combs. To say I was surprised was an understatement.

"Ummm, Troy what are you doing calling me?" yes it sounded rude but the way my voice sounded made it seem like I was actually confused.

 _"Look I am going to apologize for not talking to you and basically abandoning you because of that huge life revelation you gave us but I have something here that is a bit more important than that and something you might be interested in more."_ that had my attention.

"Ok, what is it?" at this point Darko was also looking at me.

 _"I think I may have an alien at my work."_ that got my attention all at once. If there was something that got me going it was an alien threat.

"Are you at work?" I rushed around the console flipping switches while Darko went to the computer screen.

"Well yes I am but."

"Good, I'll be there in a couple of minutes." I hit a button to shut off the phone.

"Off to see Troy?" Darko said to me still looking at the screen

"Damn right we are. If you aren't sure if there is an alien at your job there is something strange going on." I said flipping a switch making the TARDIS rock around.

"And we are here." Darko said flipping a lever to materialize the TARDIS.

"Good, come on, let's see what's going on." I said moving around the console towards the doors to exit. Opening up the doors I notice instantly I am in a closed off office space which is good since I'm not going to get many, if any, people questioning why I am there. The next thing I notice is Kevin sitting at a desk with a computer. He turned around in surprise looking at me.

"I just got off the phone with you only two minutes ago. How did you get here so fast?" Troy rushed up from his desk to us which didn't take much considering the small size of the office space.

"It's a spaceship with highly advanced alien technology. I could have been all the way across the country in California and could have gotten here in ten minutes." I explained realizing that more of this will have to happen from now on.

"So, what is going on here?" Darko asked trying to steer the conversation to the reason why we were there.

"Oh right," Troy moved back to his desk and sat down while typing on his computer. "You see there has been something really odd going on with a program I've been working on. No matter what I do it just won't fix itself."

"Have you thought that maybe you just haven't found all the problems?" I ask. It seemed rational. Even though he was a computer programmer it didn't mean he knew everything about the subject. He could still make mistakes.

"Yes I thought of that," He said sarcastically. I deserved that considering how rude I sounded before. "Except the mistakes appear when I know they were correct before." that stopped me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean one second there is no mistake and the next it magically appears. I don't understand it and couldn't explain it until I realized that maybe it might not be science based but more alien based."

I moved over to his computer and pulled out the sonic and started scanning his computer trying to find something that could help me. Knowing the data got immediately scanned into my brain it was simple to sort though. At the same time it also disturbed me.

"We have a problem," I said moving away from the computer but looking at the other two. "There is defiantly something alien in your computer. I think somehow you picked up an alien virus. How you did it? I don't know."

"So," Troy said stretching out the so. "Can you do anything about it?" I chuckled at that.

"Gosh if I didn't know you better I would think you only called just for this situation," He looked guilty at that and I felt bad. "Of course I can help but I can't do anything now. The process will take some time and I can't risk having someone coming in here seeing what I am doing. We'll wait until tonight when everyone is gone. That way no one will disturb us while we work." Darko and I walked back to the TARDIS when Troy got up.

"So when will you be back?" He asked.

"We aren't leaving," he looked confused at that and I laughed. "We'll keep the TARDIS right here. Noone will even notice it. When you leave for the day just knock on the door and we'll let you in. Then when we are sure everyone is gone we'll get to work," With that Darko and I walked into the TARDIS and closed the door when I remembered something. I opened the door surprising Troy "It might also be a good idea to not draw attention to the TARDIS if anyone is in this room so if anyone is here just pretend this huge blue box isn't even here. As long as you don't bring attention to her she can make people not even see her." With that I shut the door again. I could just hear the confusion from Troy on the other side. Darko was a few feet away from me chuckling.

"You are enjoying this so much aren't you?"

"Of course I am, plus it seems that he has accepted my lifestyle otherwise he wouldn't have called me in to help which makes me happy. But we have a job to do so let's get to work."

A few hours later we heard a knock on the door and Darko went over to let in Troy. Letting him in we saw the amazement on his face that basically once again spoke that he was in love with what he saw. I was that way even a few weeks after owning the TARDIS. Somedays it still is amazing to me. I was up on the console station looking at the monitor checking out something on the screen when Troy came up.

"So what do we do now?" But he couldn't focus on me and just kept looking around.

"Hey buddy, I am over here," He looked at me and seemed embarrassed but I just laughed it off. "I am just checking the TARDIS sensors to see who else is in the building. In about ten minutes we should be good to go." I noticed he was looking at all the wires Darko and I placed on the railings around the console. They were also all connected into the console.

"What are all those for?" Darko came around him and started flipping switches.

"That is how we are going to extract the virus from your computer. We are going to use the TARDIS to drag the virus from your computer into here."

"But isn't that dangerous? I mean it's an alien virus and you are going to contain it into technology. Very complex technology that is." He did make a good observation.

"That's exactly why we are doing it," I answered. "The TARDIS is extremely complex alien technology and a virus won't harm it. If anything she should be able to contain it a lot better than anything else I can think of."

"So what do we do?" He asked.

"I'm just going to plug the cords into your computer and then start a program that will have the TARDIS scan your computer, pull out the virus and store it in the TARDIS. Then we will dispose of it when we can," I looked over the screen again. "Ok, we should be good. Let's do this." I pulled the three wires and gave two to Darko and I kept one of them. We dragged it to the doors and exited the TARDIS.

The office space was lit but even though it was closed off I could tell the rest of the building was empty and no one was around except for maybe a janitor or two. Darko immediately went to the computer in the room and plugged in his two wires into the computer and I plugged in mine afterwards.

"Now we just head back into the TARDIS and start the process." I walked back into the TARDIS with the others and headed to the console area.

"How long do you think this will take?" Troy asked. He started to look more excited as we kept moving around but I did see apprehension in his eyes.

"Not sure but I wouldn't think it will take more than a half hour." I said as I got to the computer screen on the console and saw that everything seemed to be connected up. "Now let's do this." I pushed a button on the console and suddenly the TARDIS sounded like it was working. Not the same sound like it was dematerializing and traveling but almost like it was scanning. "Now we wait." I said.

I moved away from the console area and motioned Troy to follow me into the seating area of the TARDIS. We both sat down on the couch next to each other and stayed silent for a few seconds. I noticed that Darko was concentrating heavily on the console and seemingly ignoring us. Well not ignoring us but giving us space.

"So how have you been?" I asked Troy. It was a conversation I've been waiting to have with him for days. Just to know if he was ok with my life and me.

"I've been good, been working but other than that nothing really exciting. Probably nothing as exciting as what you've been up to." He smiled and I realized now that he hadn't been ignoring me he just didn't know how to initiate a conversation with me. I had been angry for nothing.

"Well since the adventure I haven't been fighting aliens if that's what you think. It's all been low grade stuff really. If anything this is probably the most exciting mission I've been on all week. The sneaking and discovery of an alien that is a computer virus is quite amazing. Plus it's nice to be able to help out a friend." With that we kept talking about what else we've been up to and I elaborated more on what it was that I did. But that all stopped once I heard a loud beeping noise coming from the console.

"What's that?" Troy asked. But I didn't have an answer I just raced to the console to figure out what was going on. Beeping was never good. Looking at the screen though gave me the answer I didn't want.

"The virus is fighting us. No no no no." I ran from the console area to the doors of the TARDIS and exited out. I pulled out the sonic and started scanning Troy's computer to see what the virus was doing. But I didn't need to figure it out since the unmistakable sound of the TARDIS doors slamming and a sudden groaning and whooshing sound made it all apparent.

The TARDIS was getting hijacked.

"Damnit, stop! Stop!" I yelled but couldn't do anything as the blue box disappeared in front of me.

 **To be Continued**

 **Thank you for reading. When I wrote this I wasn't expecting it to be so long so I thought I could condense the two into one chapter and then realized it would be really long so decided to separate the one story into two chapter. So the next chapter (which has been written) will be coming out tomorrow. So please review this and then look out tomorrow for the second part.**


	3. The Hijacking

**Welcome back to Life with a TARDIS. Here is part two of the story and just to say this will be the last story that will feature made up aliens. From now on all the aliens featured will come from the Doctor Who universe. This way I won't run out of alien ideas since there are so many out there.**

 **Life with a TARDIS**

 **The Hijacking (Season 1 Episode 3)**

"Kevin, wait!" I yelled as Kevin ran past Troy and I from the console and out the doors. We started to run for him but suddenly something felt strange. I couldn't explain it until the doors to the TARDIS closed shut and the TARDIS violently shook sending both of us to our knees. Then the noise of us starting to travel made it all clear. The virus had taken over the TARDIS controls and was now piloting the ship. This virus was good. Damn good.

"What's going on? Why are we moving?" Troy asked me. Asking all the right questions, but not the best of time. The way the TARDIS was being piloted meant that we kept getting knocked around and it was hard for us to stand.

"The virus is controlling the TARDIS now. We have to get to the console." I said. I grabbed his arm and tried to lift both of us to the best standing position as possible. "Try and be as grounded as you can. If we are holding onto each other we have less of a chance of getting knocked down and more of a chance of being able to save each other if one of us falls. We have to get to the console and take back the TARDIS." So we moved as carefully as possible to the console. What didn't help was the ringing of the cellphone that was kept on the console. Obviously Kevin, but we had no way of answering it. After about a minute we made it to the console and I pushed a button that answered the phone.

 _"What is going on there?"_ Kevin asked. I did a quick check of everything just to be sure.

"The virus has completely taken control of pretty much the traveling and transporting part of the ship. I can't manually take control of anything." I responded pulling and pushing levers and button with nothing responding.

 _"What do we do?"_

"If we had the sonic we could easily override the virus from what it is doing."

" _But I've got the sonic."_

"Yes, I know, that's the problem." I said slamming my fist on the console to get something out of it and all that happened was a violent shaking that shook both me and Troy. Luckily we didn't fall but Troy sure looked scared.

"Don't you have another sonic somewhere in here?" He asked. Good question for him to ask but not enough time to answer why its dumb.

"Nope, only way to get another one would be to have the TARDIS to create one and right now I don't think that would work. We really should try having another one created for me to carry around Kevin."

 _"Yes I'll write that down and get right on that."_ The sarcasm was clearly evidenced in his voice.

"Ok, ok. I might have a plan but all three of us will have to help." Troy looked at me shocked.

"What can I do?"

Well it's not like you have to be an alien to use the TARDIS. Just do as I say and we might be able to get out of here." Suddenly an explosion happened behind me that through me on the console. I was fine but realized we needed to do this fast. "Ok, Kevin, I need you to stand in the exact spot that the TARDIS was in before it took off. We are going to try to do a quick emergency rematerilization."

 _"I understand. Ok, I'll let you go. Make sure this works."_ With that he hung up the phone and then it was just me and Troy. I trusted him. Kevin trusted him and that meant I could count on him. Of course this was his second adventure and first time actually being a "hero" but now is a great place to start.

"Ok, I know you are terrified," I stated as I pulled my way around the console with things sparking behind us and rocking motions happening. Finally, I got next to him to see him clutching the console for dear life. "But we need to get Kevin back if we have any chance of reclaiming the TARDIS," He looked at me and nodded, taking a deep breath and then looked back down at the console. "Ok I need you to hold down that button there and keep this lever in the downward position. That's all I need you to do. Hopefully with the two of us together we might be able to get Kevin back safely," I moved back over to where I was before and got ready. "Ok, ready?" Troy looked at me with a determined look with one finger ready to hold the button and another grasping the lever. "Now!" He pressed the button down and pulled the lever down as well while I spun a little device, pressed a button, and started kicking the underneath of the console.

The TARDIS started to make an awful grinding noise and sparking all over the place. I could tell that Troy was doing everything in his power to do exactly what I asked, but it wasn't easy. Finally, I could hear an unmistakable change in the whooshing noise. Only if you knew what to listen for could you hear it and I knew the sound. We were succeeding.

"Troy, keep it up. We are almost there," we looked at each other and he nodded at me. "As soon as I tell you too I want you to release everything you are holding." Once again he nodded but still looked scared.

I looked over his shoulder and could see something forming near the seating area. I knew we were succeeding since it was Kevin's form slowly looking more and more physical in appearance. By materializing around him slowly but surely we could get him to the point where we could take off with him on the ship. Him and the sonic. Soon enough his physical appearance looked incredibly solid and I was confident we had him.

"Now!" I yelled. We both let go of our controls and were immediately thrown back against the railings as the TARDIS shook and explosions happened all around the console. By the time it was over Kevin was at the console with us. He had the sonic already activated and was pointing it at different controls at the console. I maneuvered my way over to Kevin the best I could and when I got there made sure he was safe. Soon enough the TARDIS started to calm down and after a few more seconds it finally completely calmed it. I went back to the console and took control over guiding it back to our previous landing spot while Kevin talked to Troy to make sure he was ok. But I knew everything was ok. We had taken care of the threat.

"So are you sure you will be ok?" it was me and Troy in his office while Darko made final checks on the TARDIS while safely locking up the virus. "I could take you home. It really isn't any trouble."

"No, it's fine. I told my parents I would be late coming home anyway so it's not like I need to get home fast. Plus I still have to get my car home." Right well I probably can't change his mind so no point in telling him his car wouldn't be a problem.

"Well, be safe bud," I said turning around to walk back into the TARDIS.

"Hey Kevin," I looked back to him. "You're not mad at me are you?" I smiled back at him.

"As long as you aren't mad at me,"

"I'm not mad at all. Just was overwhelmed. Today helped that lessen and made me understand what it is you do. So I'll be seeing you around for sure." I smiled the biggest smile in the past week knowing everything was going to be just fine between us.

 **Thank you for reading. Please review telling me what you thought of the story and what you thought of Troy and Kevin's friendship.**


End file.
